herobrine love story
by loganmckenzie10
Summary: this is my first Fanfiction it's about herobrine and angle it's got sex you been warned I don't own minecraft
1. chapter 1

This is my first Fanfiction so be nice if you dont like it then stop reading. i do not own minecraft this is rated high there will be some sex and some other stuff to.

Their were stories about a man that had glowing white eyes, blue pants and shirt that you cant kill that is the king of all the mobs and the brothers of steave and notch that is the legend of course but people was still scared of him some say that they say him but people tell them that there crazy some believed the some didn't but the stories are true because when people say tthey say him there dead in a couple days but one girl wasn't scared of him thats where this story starts.

One day a girl was mineing in a cave she wore black longsleve shirt blue pants and red black and blue color shoes her name is angle. She was mineing some ore when she heard some one talking.

"what was that".she said she walks towards the sound of what she heard she ends up in a temple of sorts she asks.

"what is this place" she said but she didn't now someone was watching her.

It had glowing white eyes and blue pants and shirt it was watching the girl who found his lair some how he stayed in the shadows watching the girl until she came up to a photo.

She sees a photo she walks towards it picks it up and she sees notch,steve and some guy she thinks it herobrine an says out loud.

"Is this Herobrine lair if so him in this photo hes cute i would be his girlfriend i hope he didn't here that would be embarrassing".

with herobrine he was still dumb struck when he heard that he was thinking.

"She thinks im cut and would date me its time to go scare he i hope she doesn't have a sword i keen not die but its still hurts when i get hit". so i come behind her an say.

"boo". he said

"AAAAHHH". she sreems. she turns around

"what are you doing in my lair and who are you your beautiful so i wouldlike to now your name".he says

"My names angle who are you this is Herobrine's lair not yours"she says

"Im herobrine an this is my lair thats a beautiful name by the way and i heard what you said aren't you scared of me every else is but you its nice your not scared im kinda lonely here by my self i have the mobs but thats it im the king of the mobs so".

I blush i think "crap he heard what i said about being cute wanting to be his girlfriend". i think then i say.

"No im not scard your handsome so im never going to be scared of you and you heard what i said thats embarrassing". she says.

i walk close to her put my hands on her hips pull her close that are bodys pressing togather she looks up at me i put one of my hands on the sain of her face and say.

"no its not embarrassing its cute and beautiful like you and yes i heard what you said that you would like to be my girlfriend i would love that like i love you" he says.

I gasp tht he said he loves me are bodys touching each other i love him i lean forward and kiss him.

my i eyes widen that she kissing me i get over it an kiss back with all my passion and love i have for her after 5 minutes i remember she has to breathe and pull away.

"why did you pull away" she said.

"you have to breathe thats why". i say as i rub her cheak with my thum then i kiss her neck and she moans.

"herobrine" she moans.

"yes" he says whell counting kiss her neck.

"i love you but stop im hungry and i my lose control if you continue " she says whell moaning he stops an pulls away.

"i love you too what would you like to eat" he says.

"cooked steak some water and some apples" she says.

" ok stared back ok " he says she stayed back and i make a table apper with some cook steak some water and some apples out ove thin air.

"how did you do that"she says.

"magic and just killed some pig and burid it and got some water and some apples after that cooked the steak with magic then magical made a table apper" he says.

"whered you get magic" she says.

"i get it from my dad and my brother notxh has magic to and also my brother steve" he says.

"you releted to steve and notch whos your dad you dont have to tell me if you dont want to".

"first you eat when do you have to leave i dont want you to leave i want you to stay".

"ok ill eat i dont have leave i can move here if you like i want to stay here with you forever" after she eat.

"you now im imortal right i cant die but i can turn you imortal but if you dont want to i wont force you". he says

i stand up walk over to him kiss him then kiss his neck makeing him moan.

"does that answer it i love you foreever i want to have sex with you so bad but if you dont want to thats fine i dont want to force you" she says.

my eyes windend in Surprise so he says."you want to have sex with me"he says.

"yes i do rough hard and fast i want your cum in me i want your child Herobrine but first tell me how you got your magic".

"ok i will tell you who my farther is you going to be surprised who im am though i dont want you to hate" he says.

"why would i hate you"she says.

"ok he it come please dont hate me ok my dads god and im the devil ok please dont hate me please" hes says.

"why would i hate you because your the devil that is awsome and i just love it so why would i hat you" he says.

"because if i turn you imortal then i would have to go see my father and ask him to let me turn you and you woulf have to come with me then we would have to get marrid after i turn you are you sure about this if not then im ok with it" he say.

"yes im okay with it so yets do it ok" she says.

"ok come on hold on to me real close ok ready" he says.

"yes im ready yets do it" she says. An they go see herobrines dad.

ok thats chapter one how was it should i countiue or not so tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back guys/girls to the story and thanks for the support

Chapter 2

Last time hero brine and angle were going to see hero brines farther to asks to make angle immortal so lets start there.

So here they are out side going to hero brines farther angles on hero brines back flying high in the sky to the gates to anthem to god realm so they keep on flying they land near the gate to go in side win hero brine stops looks to angle and asks " do you really want to do this if not we can go back" hero brine says. She turns to him and says "yes I want to do this I love you and I want to be with you forever like I said earlier your cool, handsome, smart so yes I want to do this" she says. I say "ok stay close to me I haven't been here awhile ok" he says. "ok" I say so we walk towards the portal when we get their a guard stand a the entrance he see us an stops us "what are you doing here hero brine" he says.

"hi bob where here to see my farther so move" hero says "why do you need to see him" he says "none of your business bob so move please" hero says." Ok go in" he says

"thanks see you" hero says so we walk through and on the other side we see floating inlands with buildings on them but in the middle there was a large castle that look blue, pick, yellow, red, grey, purple and had a flag on top that had a angle on top. "its beautiful "I say "welcome to anthem in the middle is where my dad lives" he says "lets do this would your dad like me hero brine" she says "he would like you your smart sexy cool and I want you to be with me forever so yes he will like you" he says. "ok lets go" she says they walk to the castle to see his farther when we walk in his farther is sitting on his throne." Dad I got I question" he says his farther turns his head and looks at his son then at the girl then at their hands that she is holding hero brines hand. "what do you what son who's the girl" he says "this is angle and what I want is to turn her immortal dad" he says his eye brows shoot up to his hair line" you want me to turn her immortal why" he says "1st of all because I love her second she wants to be three because I don't want her to die and also because she loves me too" he says then he hear laughing their turn around to see Steve and notch laughing at them " really your in love that's impossible for you your joking right" they both say at the same time "nope Im not joking" he says then he walks up to me and kiss me and I kiss back that stops them cold and both open all the way to the floor even their farther mouth is open their stop kissing and turn around facing them "so can I turn her immortal dad" hero says " yes you can son" he says "thanks dad" hero says then his farther turns to notch and Steve " an you two go home" then he turns back to us "ok you can turn her immortal but do some where else bye" he says "bye dad " hero says "bye" I say then we leave we walk to the portal back hero brines place when we get there "so how do we make me immortal "I say he turns to me "its going to be painful angle" he says " ok lets do this " I say " ok then take your close of " he says "why" I say " because its will destroy your clothes if you don't " he says " ok Fine " I say so I take my close off when its done " ok lets get started this will hurt a lot come here" he says "so I come to him he puts his arms around me and bits my neck both sides I yell" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I yell he puts me on the floor then theirs a bright light come off my body then it stops an I stand up I have glowing white eyes I have red and white wigs out the back of body then they retract into my body but I still hover but then I collapse to the ground so I stand up look over to hero brine who's just looking at me wide eyed he walks over to me an kisses me I kiss back then I move my Tung over his bottom lip to deepen the kiss he lets me in we do that for 20 minutes because I don't have to breath anymore we separate "wow that was amazing I love you" I say " I love you too" hero says we walk to his room we lay down we go to sleep in each other arms that night.

That was chapter 2 hope you liked it thank you all do you want to see more.


	3. author update

i wont be updating this story for awhile


End file.
